Memories of You
by earthbender068
Summary: shino and the others set off to rescue sakura from the man forcing her to marry him or he'll destroy their village. will she go, or will she stay to protect her village. for princess kaay. au/shinoxsakura/rated t just in case
1. Petals and Blindfolds

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! i hope everyone is doing well. this is the last in a my 'one shots' for my 'last name' story winners. and this story is shinoxsakura as requested by princess kaay. but there's a twist. this was suppose to be a one shot, but it's turned into a multi-chapter story. but don't worry, i've got all the chapters done, and i'll try to post one every two or three days til the story is complete.

this is kinda an experiment too. it's set in a period that's a mixture of medieval/lord of the rings/avatar mix, if that makes any sense. so the language may vary and seem a little weird. i hope you guys like it. i know that b/c it's a shino and sakura story, it won't get as many reviews or hits, but that's ok. it's written for princess kaay and the true sakura and shino fans out there. oh yeah and they have sorta super powers. i actually have three stories, including this one, where the kids have powers. (the other two are a shikaxsakura and a kibaxsakura pairing) but i'd really like to get some feedback on how you guys are liking this.

oh and we've got snow. ugh. i hate snow. it's cold and wet. and here in n.c. if it snows it will shut down the whole state. was there anything else...uhm i can't remember.

oh yeah i remembered.....it's a mix of present day with their memories. there's character death. i normally don't like doing that, but it was necessary for the story. don't worry it's not sakura or shino...and definitely not kiba! like i could ever do that! and since it's set in a time where woman are more demur and virtuous there's no lemon....wow i may have lost half my readers at that comment. but for those of you who have stuck around thanks.

present thoughts

_memories._ (let me know if it's necessary to put in italics....i know it bothers some people when reading...)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE. Petals and Blindfolds.**

Scents of various flowers and steam filled the small room designated for her bath. Voices mumbled around her, and she tried to block the sound. The young woman wished she could be alone for just an hour, to clear her head and prepare herself for the task set ahead. Yet since her arrival in the prison, her only time left to self, was when she slept. Sleep her enemy allowed the nightmares to attack her already worn mind. Sliding down slowly, she blew bubbles on the surface of the warm water. Had she been witness to her surroundings with her mother, she would be in awe of the splendor of the room.

Walls colored in rich shades of pink and burgundy made the room of bathing purely feminine. A large basin for bathing, of what appear to be marble set in the middle of the room, with a smaller one for washing the hands or face set on a cabinet that held thick cloths for drying. The small window allow the sun to filter in. An arrangement of fresh flowers in the corner made the pink haired girl's stomach twinge, and she sank further into the water, her tresses floating to the top.

Thoughts floated to the surface of her mind.

_Two girls of fifteen summers, lay in a field of flowers the blonde had created during their walk in the woods. Giggling over the small things that made teen aged girls happy, they stared at the bright blue sky. The sun was high, but not beating down on them, while the breeze kept the heat from making them sweat._

_"Chouji," the pink haired girl questioned watching the birds pass overhead._

_"Yes, Chouji," the blonde replied. The smile on her face was spoken in her reply. She turned her hand over, then back again, creating daisies in the barren spot of the opening._

_"You are lucky then, Ino," her friend spoke, rolling over to see her friend face to face. The petite hand covering her face to block the sun behind Ino's head. "You like him, so an arranged marriage is a bonus."_

_"I know," she breathed in the scent of flora. "Do you know how scared I was that it would be Shikamaru? Can you imagine, how would we fix that? Sakura, Kiba would have died!"_

_The Inuzuka had laid claim to the Nara when they were just four years old. Kiba seeing Shikamaru for the first time, sniffed him, then licked the Nara's cheek, and proclaimed to all the other children, parents, and villagers during the Harvest Festival, that he would one day marry Shikamaru. Since that day, there has been no other Kiba would even consider._

_Shikamaru never stopped Kiba's advances or sent him away, nor did he returned Kiba's affection, so it was unclear to many if he felt the same for the Inuzuka. Until Ino's father began speaking of her future. Shikamaru uncharacteristically reacted to the idea of being married to anyone but Kiba, and kissed the male during the middle of their weapons instruction. Kiba more animal than human at times, pulled the Nara off into the wilderness, reappearing with him three days later, mated and bound together for life._

_"I believe that, though it did work out perfectly," the maiden with the green eyes pointed out. Innocently, she interlaced her hand with Ino's. "But you know Ino, if it hadn't, if you were forced to marry Chouji and he wasn't the one you loved, I was ready for us to run away together. We'd head for the larger village, beyond the forest to find someone you loved."_

_Grinning at the thought of the two of them escaping their small village, she continued, "Of course we would, but you know Shino would not allow you to wander that far without him. It's not like he's going to let you leave. Then Naruto and Kiba would never let Shino have an adventure without them. "_

_Birds sang in the air, and they could hear squirrels and other animals moving in the nearby woods._

_Sakura laughed at the truth of that statement. "Then you know Hinata would follow Naruto to the ends of the earth."_

_"And Neji her." Ino cleared her throat and in a cold, aristocratic voice of the elder Hyuuga teen, she spoke, "I must protect our Hinata."_

_Sakura fell into a fit of giggles._

_"And Lee," the blue eyed blonde reminded her best friend._

_"Yes, Lee would be there." Both girls shuddered at the mention of the overzealous male._

_"Though, Kiba wouldn't let Shino go off on his own," Sakura continued. "Shikamaru couldn't bare to be without Kiba, then since Shikamaru is going, Chouji would just go to be with his best friend."_

_"So, I'd be in the same situation." Ino reflected._

_"It seems so, but it's not going to happen," she reassured. She gave the hand inside hers a squeeze. "Chouji adores you, and you're smart enough to love him back."_

_"What is that suppose to mean," she sat up playfully. The blonde created a flurry of petals to float in the air surrounding the two._

_"What are the pair of you carrying on about," a deep voice bellowed to the friends._

_"Father!" Ino called and got to her feet. "Sakura was here gathering herbs."_

_The tall blonde man walked through the sunflowers. His hand causing them to retreat into the ground. The Yamanaka was skilled with manipulating the flora as he'd instructed his daughter. His blue eyes crinkled in a smile when he could see the pair._

_"Awh, Sakura will you be making remedies today?" Inoichi stood taller than the to young women. The sight of them made his heart light._

_"Yes sir, we came here because the kialia weeds only grow in this area," the elder of the two answered. She stood beside Ino. "This time of year has everyone sneezing from the flowers blooming."_

_"That is all well and good, but neither of you have a weapon on you. I'm sure you have also been told Sakura of being too close to our borders unescorted or unarmed. I will not speak of this incident to your father nor Shino, if you are mindful of yourself." Inoichi's voice changed to that of a stern father. "Be off, both of you."_

_The two girls began to run back to the edge of the forest with a basket each of the needed herbs._

Their land was a small country, with the village in the center. A council of elders governed the countryside as well as the village. Peaceful, but strong for the amount residents that lived there. A community of farmers and shop owners. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were friends as the only three girls in their age group. The council believed in educating every child with science and mathematics, literature, and weaponry.

Soon the traditional Planting Festival would take place. Villagers and countrymen alike would help to plant the crops of the upcoming summer. Ino would make flowers in the bunches, and the aroma of the bathing room reminded her too much of her past life. Irises and tulips, Ino's favorite flowers. If she slipped just a little lower, maybe her nightmare would be over, then she could see her best friend once more.

"M'lady," a shrill voice called Sakura from her thoughts.

Cool air made her shiver, when the strong, but female arm pulled her back to the surface.

Gasping, Sakura looked around at three women cramped in the room with her. Two with strong red hair atop their head. One a year or two younger than Sakura's sixteen years. Her pale skin splotched with freckles, but her eyes a loud green like Sakura's. The second was heavy set and strong. Sakura was sure this woman could work just as hard as any male in the fields. Her red hair pulled back, unlike the younger one who enjoyed having her hair blow around her face. The third woman was older in her years. Her once vivid red hair was fading, with traces of gray starting to overtake her head. She was petite, but commanded the other two.

"M'lady, please be careful," exclaimed the heavier woman, and she pull Sakura from the tub.

Cool air made her hiss, though the warm cloth wrapped around her body made her feel better.

"He'd have our hide if anything happened to you," the eldest spoke. She extended a dressing robe to the young woman. "Therese, help her with this."

The heavy set woman guided Sakura's arms into the dressing gown.

"Genevieve, she's ready." Therese finished tying the robe. She then led Sakura ino the bedroom connected with the bath, sitting her at the dressing table.

Genevieve looked at Sakura with pity, but said nothing. Sakura was the same age as her own daughter, when she was taken from the elder servant. Looking into the pleading green eyes was too much for her to take.

"Keina, make sure her meal is warm," the eldest servant demanded. She started brushing Sakura's hair.

"I do not wish to have my hair brushed nor to eat. I would just like to be alone." Sakura finally spoke after two days of silence. Unles the screams in her sleep were considered communicating.

"Certainly m'lady," the elder lady placed the porcelain hairbrush back on the table. "Let us give her a few minutes of solitude."

Shino held the reins of the horse. It could not go any faster, yet Shino wanted to force it to try. Beside him was his best friend, Kiba. The brown horse Kiba rode keeping pace with Shino. Silence was replaced by the hoofs beating the ground. Shikamaru made clear their plan once arriving in the village of Aidricson. For now they were traveling to the larger village on a rescue mission that was bound to get them all killed. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata were with them, to be joined by Lee the next morning. His ability to travel at a speed one could not see kept him in their village for one more day to observe.

Shino's past edging back to the front of his thoughts. Kiba was unusually quiet with the task set before him, heavy on his mind. The same could be said for Naruto. This time of reflection made Shino's mind wander to times the would rather not remember. At least until his Sakura was reunited with him.

_Shino and Sakura walked through the village, he seventeen and her sixteen. She was blindfolded with the sash from her dress. A few of the villagers gave them a curious look, but none said a word, simply smiling at the sight of young love._

_"Shino, I can't see anything," she said, while stumbling over the terrain. Her left arm locked with his, and her right hand out in front of her._

_"Do you not trust me, your only beloved, your betrothed," his soft voice asked. He guided her down the sidewalk, slowing in front of a cottage. Shino stopped Sakura and reached for the latch that held the gate closed._

_Leading her up the two front steps, and into the home, he paused for a moment. Slowly he removed the blindfold._

_Blinking at the light that struck her eyes, she turned around in the small and empty living room. Dust floated around the air, and the home had a smell of being closed up for too long._

_"Ioa's home?" Sakura questioned. Her pink brows knitted together in curiosity._

_Her ability to gather her surroundings quickly, a trait that Shino loved about her._

_"Yes, it belonged to the village since Ioa did not have any offspring," he answered. His corse hands took hers. "I have talked to my father, and we have decided to purchase it from the village as a home for you and me."_

_A large smile covered her face, and she squealed with delight, jumping up and down also._

_"But Shino, I do not understand," she stopped to look at her future husband. "I thought that we were moving to your father's land."_

_Shino was the son of the blacksmith and swords maker of the country. His property just slightly outside of town, due to the amount of horses that were kept there. Although it was not far from the village, Sakura did not like the idea of being away from her parents and younger brother. The couple agreed she would continue helping her mother with making clothing and dresses for the village after Shino and Sakura married._

_Shino warmed over at the sight of her joy._

_"We feel that it is easier for you the first few years. We will still move to the land of my father, but after you give birth to our second child." Shino stated. His hands taking hers and holding them at their sides. "But this means you will be required to get up earlier to see me off to my parents home for work."_

_"I don't mind at all," she pushed the larger hands up to chest level. Her head dropping ever so low, at the idea of her next statement. "Second child?"_

_Shino was equally embarrassed at the concept of conceiving a child. Confident though, he knew there was no other woman, he could imagine having his children._

_"I think two is a nice number," he returned. His hands warmed by the flush her body generated. He circled their hands around and embraced her._

_Breaking from the hug, the pink haired girl danced around the home excited about where to place their future belongings. Her voice chirping away about curtains and fabrics. Shino took his place on an empty crate and watched her with love._

Today the home was destroyed, burned to ashes and soot. The reminder that he saw each time passed from the countryside to the village was more than he could bare.

"Shino back with us," the male beside him pulled him from the memory. "Stay sharp, we are in their territory."

Shino checked the sword on his side. Scanning the land he pressed on with his party. It was risky for the group infiltrating the kingdom and rescuing Sakura. It was originally his plan to go alone, but neither Kiba nor Naruto would allow it. Then the others followed. Shino felt responsible, but part of him was happy to have the company. Though he was not sure if the woman they were intent on rescuing would follow so easily.

* * *

so.....ok? i'm not quite sure. but anyway. there it is. remember to let me know what you think like or dislike. i've been listening to a lot of iron and wine, blackmore's night, clannad, and mediaeval babes while writing this.

oh and currently all the mangas i'm reading i've caught up on. five, which i thought was horrible artwork at first, but i really like the story. kimi ni todoke, i need to catch up on the anime too. but this is up there with kou kou debut for me. kyou koi wo hajimemasu, i just read the latest. but i still have kaichou wa maid sama to read, but still i want updates on the others!

and a quick naruto rant....if you aren't current don't read....if sakura gets kiba killed, i may have to start liking ino.....wait did i really just say that.

anyway, that's all i've got. and i've started watching teen titans again. i forgot how much i like red x. and starfire.

that's it for now. read and review if you are so inclined.

terri


	2. Creatures and Ice

so thanks to all that have read/reviewed/faved! you have made me smile. let's see, what else...oh remember these are random memories that are happening to shino and sakura. i think that's it.

princess kaay...lots of love to you! sage sabotage sorry to confuse you...hope this chapter clears it up. pearls....big glomp! and star-princess14 thanks for the first review!

oh and i haven't said this in a long time, i don't own naruto, so i make no money from any of this. poor me....literally.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO Creatures and Ice.**

Sakura was wrapped in the dressing gown and a blanket on the large bed given to her. As she had for many nights since the nightmare began, she tried to push her thoughts away, to no avail. Her dreams took over, and she could only succumb to them.

She could see her eight year old self. Jealous that her friend Ino was able to control nature, and her other friend Hinata, and Hinata's cousin, Neji, could read someones thoughts, Sakura felt that she was nothing compared to them. Kiba was a shape shifter, who could change into any animal, but also possessed the speed, agility, and senses of a wolf. Shikamaru could manipulate light and shadows, and make a person temporarily blind. Lee was faster than anyone else. Chouji could double his size. Naruto was able to send blasts of fire from his finger tips. Shino controlled metal and even shot spikes of iron from his arms. The village elders thought it curious that so many with gifted abilities were in their age group. Sakura found it annoying, because she did not have any.

Then there was Sakura, plain and ordinary, relying only on her own cleverness. Despite the constant reminding from her mother, Sakura could not see her own intelligence as a plus. Not when someone like Shikamaru existed. His mind stumped even their teacher, Iruka, but he was too lazy for it to matter.

_The village prepared for the return of Jiraya and his wife, Tsunade. Each born in their small vilage, the couple travelled the world. Tsunade was a true healer, but it was a secret to anyone outside of the adults in the village._

_While most villages had a person trained in healing, a true healer was rare. The ones gifted with this were hunted and enslaved by powerful rulers. Use of an unknown energy the healers could bring a person back from the embrace of death when trained properly. Tsunade, unbeknown to Sakura at the time, was such a healer. Though the woman made Sakura uncomfortable with the way she stared at her._

_When the couple was ready to leave on their continuous journey, Tsunade leaned in close to Sakura whispering, "I'll return for you when you are ready."_

_Unsure of what she meant by the words, Sakura avoided the blonde the next two times she visited._

_The winter of her ninth year, Sakura's grandfather fell and hurt his hip. Her mother was frantic to see her father and ensure the man would recover quickly. Sakura entered the bedroom of her grandfather, Theo. Green eyes blinked twice at the sight._

_Atop her grandfather's body, were black creatures gnawing at his flesh. Sakura was gripped with fear, and to her shame, unable to remove them out of fear. The small black animals were the size of squirrels, with pointed ears, and greenish yellow eyes. Long slender pointed tails extended from their bodies, and they moved around on all four legs. Grunts and groans were the sounds they made, and they paid no attention to the young girl's gasps. The air made her skin cold._

_She squeezed her mother's hand tightly, pulling back against it._

_"Sakura stop that, come on," her mother urged._

_"No, not with those things in there, don't go mother," she cried. One of the creatures looked directly at Sakura, and she felt ice run through her veins. "Get them off of him."_

_The elder Haruno woman looked at her with irritation, "What are you talking about? It's no one but your grandfather!"_

_Sakura's green eyes pleaded with her mother. The woman's face was weary with exhaustion, and her daughter was not helping her mood._

_"Stay out of the way," she snapped and pulled her hand away from Sakura and walked to her father._

_Sakura watched in fear that the creatures would attack her mother. The animals paid no mind to woman who was wiping the brow of the man. For the next day, Sakura would not step foot near her grandfather, but minded the animals working away. Sakura could see with each hour they worked, her grandfather became weaker._

_The simple hip injury would not heal and the village healer came to see him. The man wrapped the leg with herbs and oils. He was not a true healer as Tsunade was, and could not make him better._

_"Sakura, your grandfather is calling for you," her mother spoke, crossing over to her child. "He wants both you and Ganelon."_

_Sakura had been sitting on a stool in the doorway of her grandfather's room. Her brother, Ganelon, scrambled to his feet._

_"Sakura, come forth," her mother beckoned._

_She held her breath and climbed down walking slowly to her grandfather. The creatures moving faster on his body with a new sense of urgency. Weak green eyes locked with hers._

_"Sakura my child," his voice barely above a whisper. His gnarled hand reaching for hers. "Come please."_

_Each set of eyes watched as she got closer to the man. A frown covered her face, and she stopped beside him._

_In a voice soft and only meant for her ears, he spoke, "You see them don't you?"_

_Stunned at this revelation, she blinked twice. "Yes, but no one else seems to. What are they?"_

_Though in her own mind, she already knew. She needed confirmation of her suspicions._

_"I knew you were special," he patted her hand. A strained smile on his face, as he coughed. "You saw them on your grandmother, when you were only three."_

_"What do you mean," she quickly asked. The grunts from the creatures increased in speed._

_His lungs began to push hard to simply breath. He gasped, and Sakura's mother pushed past her and clutched his hand, sobbing. Soon she was at the back of the group of people, as Ganelon was presented to receive his grandfather's blessing. Three minutes later, she could hear her mother's sobs increase, and the nine year old Sakura knew her grandfather had gone to rest with his fathers. Moving through the crowd of people, she saw the man still, free of the creatures that plagued him._

_From that moment, she knew she was gifted also. Though not a gift she wanted to share with her friends. Being able to see the death that haunted them all. Quietly she watched over the next few years as the creatures returned, taking someone with them each time. Faces of the suffering and dying repeated over and over._

Sitting up screaming, a shaky hand ran through her hair. The green eyes adjusted to the light in the bedroom. The sun was fading in the sky, and the pink and orange softened her prison.

Rushing in the room with his hand on his sword, was the guard, who was posted outside her door. Tall silver hair moved with his swiftness. The patch over his eye, and the mask covering his face gave way to his mystery.

"My lady, are you alright?" He scanned the room for a threat.

"Yes, I'm fine," she blushed at the intrusion. Her eyes never connecting with his. There was an aura about the guard that did not set well with Sakura. "If you don't mind, I would like to have my dinner."

"Yes my lady," the guard nodded to her. "I'll let your attendant know."

He walked to the door, but paused for a moment.

Turning back to her he spoke, "My Lady, Aidric has placed three others and me in charge of your safety. With that we serve you, and carry out you needs. Our loyalty is yours, not his."

With that he left Sakura alone once more. Not quite sure of his meaning, she sighed and stood. Unsteady, she stood to wash her face. Her wedding was in less than twenty four hours. Trapped she could only remember why she was doing this. This was all she could do for her country. Marrying this fiend would ensure he would not go to war with her village.

The sleeping bags unrolled, and Shino sat on a rock looking out at the sky. She was out there, and he would rescue her. Kiba made sure the horses were fed and watered properly. The caramel colored horse that was designated for Sakura nuzzled Kiba's face. Shino was sure the man missed his white wolf companion, Akamaru. The wolf was in the village along with Neji's hawk, Destiny, and Lee. The three would reunite with the party the next day. Naruto and Hinata were talking quietly. Having been married two days prior, it was not their ideal way to spend their first week as husband and wife, but since Aidric's appearance in their village Hiashi insisted. Neji and Shikamaru went over their plans once again.

Their band was small, but effective. His father had a gift for finding the appropriate weapon for each of them. Skilled in their own abilities, but also the weapons they each used. Neji with his twin broadswords. Hinata used two small daggers, or sais, concealed her sleeves. The blades that slide over Shikamaru's hand made his punches deadly. Lee worked with Shibi Aburame to come up with nunchucks from a light weight metal, that was as destructive as steel. It was the same material used on Kiba's staff. Naruto chose a sword, and Shino was deadly accurate with the chained scyhte. Though they each had a weapon of choice, they all were capable of fighting with a multitude of weapons, or hand to hand combat. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee all had swords as well.

As peaceful as their village was, the Elders were realistic and had every person trained with at least the use of a sword. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were no exception. The woman faired better than most. Having such strong male friends, led the girls to be strong fighters. Strength of their women is what led them to this situation.

The sky faded from his vision replaced by a memory.

_He could see himself on the side of the frozen lake watching the others. Slowly a few of his friends began to circle the surface. Their feet gliding and turning patterns on this ice. The natural grace of Kiba and Lee gave them an advantage, making it look easier than it was. Hinata and Neji were also pushing along with ease. Chouji and Ino clung to one another, while Shikamaru sat on the side of the bank with a smile on his face as Kiba showed off._

_The metal blades were discovered by Shino and Shibi on their visit to a foreign village in the mountains. Shino had traveled with his father to deliver a sword to a noble man. During their visit he introduced the father and son to a favorite activity of his people._

_Naruto grasped Sakura's hand attempting to turn on the curve of the ice. Shino narrowed his eyes at the pair._

_"Son, she'll never know unless you tell her," his father's voice nudged him. Shibi stood watching more of the village children edge out onto the ice._

_He had an uncanny ability to read his son's thoughts. Shino had always wondered if the man didn't share the same gift as Neji and Hinata. Though Shino knew better because Shibi had helped him with learning how to control his own power. Shibi could manipulate metal like Shino, making him an excellent blacksmith, but was unable to produce the metal spikes from his arms as Shino could. Like most of the parents of his friends, Shibi wasn't as strong as his child._

_Tsume could communicate with animals, but not transform like Kiba. Shikakau could control shadows, but not blind a person with light or place them in complete darkness like Shikamaru. Neji and Hinata could read a person's thoughts and their intentions and past actions. Their fathers, were only able to read a person's present thoughts. Her father could cause the plants to grow, but Ino could talk to the trees. Chouji was able to double his size, like his father, but could the sound of his voice was a strong whirlwind of power._

_Naruto's father was killed during an attack on the village, but was known as that generation's strongest warrior. When he was young, the village feared his ability to spark fire. The blonde did find a home between living with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji's families. Lee was the same, with his family dying during the same battle that took Naruto and Neji's family. Hiashi, Hinata's father, took in Neji and Lee._

_"If I have to take her from someone else, then she is not mine to have." Shino replied._

_Shibi frowned at his son's answer. Like any other parent he wanted Shino to be happy, but it was not in Shino's nature to compete for attention. Plus each week Naruto confessed his undying love for the pink haired girl. Not only was it Naruto, but Lee too. Sakura would politely as a young maiden should, rejected them. This is what gave Shibi hope that his son was the one she was holding out for. Kiba would reassure the man of his thoughts._

_From all the voices on the frozen pond, Shino could pick out her laughter._

_"You have a point, but Naruto has not progressed any." Shibi continued. The elder man looked down at his only child. "Perhaps, she is waiting for her prince."_

_Just as the words left his mouth, Sakura glided in front of the pair._

_"Shino, are you not going to join us," she questioned. Her voice full of hope, and her eyes shining bright as the sun in the sky. "You have introduced this activity to us and !_

_With a short scream, Sakura fell on the ice, giggling as she did so._

_"Sakura!" Shino stepped out on the surface and pushed forward with confidence. He slowed and got down to where she was sprawled. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Sakura!" Naruto also cried, and bolted to join her. Clumsily, he knocked into Chouji and Ino, ending up in a tangled mess._

_Kiba and Shikamaru could be heard laughing at the scene. Shino attempted to pull up Sakura, her skates sliding from under her body, and the pair fell together. His immediate concern was her well being, but the laughter from her was contagious._

_"Are you certain that you are not harmed," he examined her, once again. The warmth of her mittens sent a shiver through him._

_"No, Kiba keeps laughing at me," she pouted. Finally able to rise to her feet, she gripped his arm for security._

_Shino moved his hand to the left and the metal on Kiba's skate bent for just a moment, sending him into a snow bank._

_"Shino," the inu cried out before he landed._

_"Thank you," she smiled. Her green eyes looked into his._

_"Would you like to continue to skate with me," he asked nervously._

_"Please. This seems much easier for you." Sakura complimented. Her hand still rested on his forearm. "I do like it when I can go a little faster."_

_Shino grinned at her enthusiasm. "A feeling of flying?"_

_"Yes, exactly," she sparkled._

_Shino gripped his treasure tightly, and pushed off to move at a greater speed. They moved around the ice like this only falling when Sakura lost confidence in herself. Even so, he would smile with her and pull her up to start again._

_"Do you not trust me?" Shino looked down at her. "I will not let you fall. Have faith in me."_

_"I get scared," she blushed at her confession. The smoothness of his voice made her stomach tickle._

_"Do not fear. I will not allow you to be injured," he promised and moved faster again._

_Her stomach knotted, but she allowed him to lead. Soon they were all racing, and Tsume invited all skaters to the tavern for hot cider. That was the first day Shino felt confident about Sakura's feelings toward him. He watched closely to see how her laugh was different for him than Kiba or Naruto. The way her eyes sought him across the room, and her cheeks would redden at his gaze. Days after his fourteenth birthday, Shino felt the seed of love start to grow faster than he could imagine._

"Shino," the inu's voice called him back to the present. His elbow nudged Shino, and he handed the man a cup of water. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Yes, I will." Shino responded. The next phrase a lie. "I am fine."

Not fooling the other, Kiba simply replied. "When you are ready to share the truth with me, I will listen."

Shino thought he would never be able to share the truth with this anyone. The truth that he secretly feared Sakura would not return with them. His fear that she would stubbornly refuse. She was being forced into this marriage, to save their country. Could he convince her the country was prepared for war with Aidric and his men rather that her serving a life as that man's wife. Would she agree and stand by Shino's side. This is what Shino feared most, and unless Neji or Hinata decided to pry, he was unable to share this with anyone.

* * *

geez i hope that wasn't too random. it does gve you an idea of their powers and the beginning of shino and sakura's little relationship. i didn't get as picky with the ages like i have with other stories. this was kinda of loose and free handed. i guess i can't really say it's a medieval setting either. when i wrote it in my head it was written better, but when i got the chance to sit down and type, the general idea was there....and the specifics not so much. i blame short term memory loss. and television.

anyway read and review if you'd like.

terri


	3. Glow and Swords

Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! and those are the only two languages that i speak....so yeah. i hope that santa was good to everyone... and for those of you who work retail, you survived!!! but if you work at old navy and jc penny, i'll see you bright and early. also is it wrong for me to play my kid's dr. layton's diabolical box game more than he is? and the boys were so happy with their wii....and as i suspected the eldest took it to his room. but the two younger boys were happy with their bikes and my youngest was estatic over his jabbawookeez mask/gloves/hat/t-shirt set. we don't over do santa....three gifts and that's it and the wii was a combined gift for all of them.

i also think i have watched 'a Christmas story' on tbs about four times, but that is a traditional Christmas for me.

anyway i hope this next chapter makes sense. rememer these are random memories that sakura and shino are having. i'm a little hopped up on Christmas candy and didn't edit as much.

oh and revolutinary girl saffron gave me the best gift, an update on her kibaxshino story, 'shameless' and fadingmoonlight updated 'when did my life become a soap opera,' the kibaxshikamaru story....awh kiba.

and bunny....i went to dump my spam box...and you reply was there with a lovely attachment that i need to read ;) thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE Glow and Swords.**

The meal set before her was as extravagant as one would expect for a future queen. Sakura merely picked at the food, not really hungry, but needing an activity to occupy her time. Soon night would completely take over the sky and her time of freedom would end. The only part of this day she looked forward to was being reunited with her family. It had been a month since she'd seen her mother, father, and brother. She wondered if he was still angry with her.

_Sakura and her mother served the meal to her dad and brother of two years younger._

_"Sakura is fourteen now," her father began. He looked at her with both sadness and pride. "Soon there will be a suitor on my doorstep. How will I handle that?"_

_Sakura felt a blush cover her face at the words of her father._

_"As if anyone would find her attractive enough," the youngest Haruno replied before digging into his food. Ganelon was at twelve years old already four inches taller than his sister, with his body starting to develop into that of a well built man. His darker pink hair was pulled into a ponytail. With handsome features, and his confident as always voice, the blue eyes he shared with his father narrowed in on his sister. "That forehead, and body, plus freakish strength, like some sort of sorceress. I would not sweep the doorstep in anticipation."_

_Sakura had two months prior develop a large amount of strength that amazed her friends. It wasn't just that, but Ganelon had cut her by accident when they were playing around, but no wound appeared. Sakura begged him to keep that information a secret._

_"Ganelon," his mother motioned to smack the back of his head. The green eyes that were passed on to her daughter glared at her son. "Do not talk of your sister that way."_

_"It is true. My poor spinster sister will be living with me and my family," he reached for his glass of water._

_"Then I shall make sure to prepare your food for you daily with something to help you sleep into the next world," the eldest child sneered._

_"As if any poison could improve the taste of a meal created by your hand." Ganelon chuckled, but the noise died when his father cleared his throat._

_"Ganelon, you should not speak so unflattering of your sister." Tarek Haruno reminded his son. "She is a vision of beauty just as her mother was at that age."_

_Sakura's mother turned her head at the compliment. The fourteen year old smiled at the love her father's voice held. A surge of hope filled her heart that she would one day hear the same in Shino's voice._

_Ganelon grumbled under his breath the doubt he felt of that statement, but did not voice the opinion for respect of his father. Sakura knew in her heat that her brother was not being honest with the constant teasing. Truthfully she and her brother were very close. It made her sad to know that one day she would leave home and not have him there everyday._

Many nights had they reached across the small space between their beds and held each others hand when a bad dream plagued them. The blue eyed boy was strong and the promising swordsman of his age group, though he preferred to use a bow and arrow. His ability to create water and ice left him with a never ending supply of arrows. He shared no talent of tailoring that his father or mother held, and found an apprenticeship with Shikamaru's father on his farm. It was also no secret that he was quite infatuated with Ino's younger sister, Gracia. Of the boys in his age group he'd, made it clear that he would be the one to court her. As far as Sakura had seen, none had challenged him in this.

For this reason, Sakura was sure of her decision when Aidric and his men entered the village. Ganelon had his destiny, and Sakura was sure she was following hers.

_Looking out at the sun subtle shift from day to night, Sakura's mind floated to the day that was the root cause of her current situation. The day she her powers revealed their true self._

_She had just celebrated her fourteenth birthday, and was excited to reach the training field with her classmates. Ino met her at the gate of her home and the two walked together. Each smiling at the discussion of their crushes. Ino had kept it a secret from her parents and younger sister of her feelings for Chouji. She was to have an arranged marriage and feared jinxing the pairing. Though when with her closest friend, she had no trouble letting herself smile and blush at the idea of being his bride. Sakura had taken some time to tell Ino of her feelings for Shino, for fear she would say the other was out of her grasp._

_Sakura loved to listen to his voice as he read prose in front of the class. The smooth rhythm it possessed made her want to her him read each time there was a lesson. Small observations he shared of nature and science. His swift and powerful use of weapons. From the age of thirteen, she'd secretly liked him and was completely unsure of how to get his attention. She wasn't even sure he would consider her. Unlike Ino, her parents gave her the freedom of choice for her husband. With Naruto and Lee making nearly weekly confessions to her, she was sure he would never take the first step, if that was what he wanted._

_Aside from the large amount of confidence Shino possessed in every other subject, he was extremely shy. That at least was the tidbit of information Kiba had given her. To Sakura's despair, Kiba overheard her secret as she spilled to Ino. The Inuzuka was transformed into a dog running wildly with his large white wolf companion, Akamaru. After the two girls threatened him with loss of limb and life, he swore to keep the secret from his closest friend._

_The two girls approached the field and walked over to Hinata to continue their discussion. Iruka was being particularly hard on the group. Pushing the boys to fight with not only their weapons, but their abilities. For the girls he was more aggressive to the point of frightening them. The threesome knew something was wrong, but could not be sure. There were more whispers among the men, and now the boys were included in meetings held with the elders._

_Sakura watched as Lee and Naruto fought one another, Lee having the upper hand since Naruto feared releasing fire from his fingertips inside the village. A messenger from the next country arrived at full speed looking for the elder Sarutobi. While rounding the path, a squirrel frightened his horse, causing it to buck him from the saddle._

_Gasping in horror, Ino and Hinata stood looking the man's head connect with the rock on the ground. Sakura could see the small, black creatures of death crawling over him. Immediately she began running toward him. The others behind her, looked on shocked, when Sakura began to push a green aura from her hands to the wound on his head._

_Blinking she saw the creatures start to move faster. Harder she pushed the glow from her hands, and it grew covering her arms in the radiant heat. Had she been asked what she was doing, she would not be able to answer. This was pure instinct, and the faster she pushed, the less the animals worked._

_The whispering of her classmates was ignored, and she could only focus on the noise of the death demons. Iruka sent Lee for the village healer. At six minutes, two of the three elders returned with Lee and ordered everyone to the small classroom. The Aburame reluctant to leave his crush there stayed until called by name to leave. Iruka pulled him along, and began the lesson of their mathematics curriculum. Though each of the nine students waited anxiously for Sakura to return to the classroom, they knew she would not. Being a healer was a serious power._

_For two days she remained absent from lessons. None of the other students of younger ages questioned her absence, assuming she was home assisting her mother with her apprenticeship. On the third day, Iruka sent all the other children home, leaving the nine students of Sakura's age. The elders entered the room, with Sakura trailing behind. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her skin pale and sickly. Shino's first reaction was that she had been harmed, but she gave a small soft smile to her friends that reassured him._

_The three elders stopped in front of the classroom looking at the group. Sarutobi spoke for them as he normally did._

_"Each of you witnessed Sakura's healing ability. While we are grateful she is able to help so many, it does not come without sacrifice," the older man paused. Remembering the death of the healer Shizune, not just three years previously._

_"Initially I wanted to remove this from your memories, but she is quite headstrong and felt this burden was for each of you to bare," he clasped his hands together and walked around the lectern. The white haired man was able to adjust the memory of a person. "This means carrying her secret and protecting her. All others with knowledge of this have already been adjusted, aside from her parents. If you feel this is too much for you then please allow me to help you forget. There are no repercussions, for this is a heavy burden."_

_Shino looked at the girl he loved. He had not formally confessed to her, but after skating with her, he found her taking over his mind. Before this fact was revealed Shino would die protecting her. This information only gave him more reason to._

_He rose to his feet and walked to the head of the class. Stopping in front of her, he dropped to one knee._

_"Sakura, you have always had my life as your guardian. I shall not remove that protection from you." Shino spoke firmly. "In this life and beyond, I will be your shield."_

_Sakura's heart swelled with hope. Her face blushed deep crimson. This was the first step he had made to making a confession of his feelings. She could barely get the thank you to pass from her lips._

_Naruto succeeded Shino, who was then followed by Kiba. One by one each pledged their loyalty to the healer._

_Sarutobi looked at the group of ten. "I have known this generation was special. Each of you gifted in your own way, but will be the strength and future of our country."_

_Sakura exited the room with the elders. Her heart full of promise after Shino's words. During the winter the two skated hand in hand, now today he promised to protect her. Her petite hands clutched the front of her shirt, with anticipation of things to come._

Had she never took that step forward to help that messenger, would she not be here now? No, she had resigned herself. Aidric was a cruel man, who would have taken whatever he wanted from her village. Sighing she pushed away the plate. If the fates were kind, Ganelon would be with her father and mother. She was sure he would not let her mother travel without him. Their father was good with a sword, but Ganelon would truly only trust himself with his mother's safety.

Shino took the first watch of the evening. Sleep would not be easy for him, so this is what he could do for his comrades. Sakura's voice filled his head and pushed him through this mission. He touched the cool metal that laid across his lap. The sword that was Sakura's, the one he'd made with his father's help.

_Shino wiped the sweat from his brow. He wielded the hammer down with a hard clang. The upward motion of the hammer stopped when his father grabbed his hand. Kiba was acting as assistant to the other male, with Akamaru sleeping in the corner._

_"Son, what are you doing?" Shibi looked at the boy._

_"I'm making a new sword for Sakura father," he admitted. He had not yet spoke his true feelings for the girl to anyone, but Kiba._

_"Not with this material, it is heavier than iron. She stands slightly above your shoulder, would you have her wield a weapon she can not pick up," his stare intense. "Is this some manner of joke for the girl? She does not have any known power, and you tease her with a sword that she is unable to use? Do you mean to mock her?"_

_"Mock is the last thing Shino would like of Sakura," the inu laughed._

_A dagger of metal shot out toward Kiba, who swiftly turned into a bird dodging it._

_Shino shook his head, "No father, it is no joke. She is stronger than you can imagine. This material will be no problem for her to manipulate."_

_"Tis true." Kiba interjected. "She has a strength that shocked us all. Twice she defeated Chouji in arm wrestling, and I even transformed into a bear and she had no problem with defeating me."_

_A quizzical look covered Shibi's face. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "But she is so small. How could this be possible?"_

_"Of that I am not sure father," the metal wielder answered. His gaze going beyond their workshop. "I just know that the lighter sword that she has will do her no good. She needs this material to reinforce her power."_

_"Then let me look at your design," he reached for the paper Shino had used. Upon a whim, he continued. "And has Sakura given you payment for this sword yet?"_

_His cheeks warmed and brightened red, Shino mumbled, "No, she has not. It was to be a gift."_

_Shibi smirked, and looked over the drawing, "Then let us make it a fine one."_

Shino looked down at the weapon he now held. When Sakura left, Aidric's men did not allow her to take anything with her, stating all her needs would be provided. Thinking of her there unarmed made him as well as the other's uneasy. Though she did have some power. Being a healer, she was unable to be hurt. Whenever he thought of her gift, he was reminded of the day he'd confessed his feelings, for it was the same time her powers manifested.

_The elders had left the classroom with Sakura, and Iruka attempted to teach the group. Shino could not concentrate on the lesson, but only think of her. He knew Tsunade would return to the village to teach Sakura how to use her powers, but would that mean she would leave with the blonde woman? He needed to talk to her to find out._

_He wandered through the village and to it's outskirts. His father and the elders were nervous of rumors that a ruler in a nearby kingdom was overpowering smaller countries. For this he and his friends were training harder to be prepared. As the village started to fade he traveled a familiar path. One often taken by he and the others to their own training area. Thinking of Sakura and her new discovery, he wondered how she was. After leaving the small classroom, he was unable to see her again. He had hoped to visit with her, but her parents were not home to allow it her brother informed him._

_Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he blinked looking at the blur of pink in the top branches of the tree than overlooked the lake. Hoping up two branches, he walked beside her._

_"You are here without a weapon," he questioned. His voice serious and deep, with his sword drawn and at her throat._

_"Shino," she whispered taken off guard, her head snapping up. Clumsily her hand went to her side, where her sword should have been._

_"Had I been an invader, you would be a captive or dead." Shino removed the cool metal from her throat._

_"I left without thinking." Sakura responded. Her face flushed with embarrassment at being taken so easily. "I have had more than one sleepless night."_

_"That is no excuse, your safety is of great importance to us all," he sat beside her. His face turning to hers, "I am unable to see a world in which you do not exist."_

_With those words spoken, Shino turned back to look out over the horizon._

_"I shall, be more careful," she looked down at the rocks that were in her lap. She picked up one to skim across the edge of the water._

_"How did you know you could heal that man," he asked after several moments of silence._

_Sakura's feet swung back and forth. "I don't know. There was something inside me that pushed me toward him."_

_Shino rubbed his fingers together, producing a smooth metal pebble for her. His hand lingered atop hers for a moment._

_"I thought, I thought, I could only see those death demons. Then the strength came, and the fact that I never got hurt or sick," she swallowed hard. "I guess that's a part it all. Healing, death, my weird strength."_

_"Did they hurt you?" Shino asked her. Elders or not, Sakura would be the catalyst for Shino to start a war._

_She tossed the metal stone into the lake. Her strength making it travel further than any other girl could._

_"No," she shook her head. Tears filled her eyes. "They had query after query, and I did not have any response. It made me feel as though I were a criminal. For two nights they questioned me, and I'm just so tired."_

_Shino moved his hand forward to tuck a hair behind her ear. Then wiped the tears that slowly crawled down her face._

_"Then rest," he moved his hand from the spot on her cheek, to embrace her. "Sleep, my beloved."_

_"Beloved?" Sakura's voice cracked._

_"Yes, Sakura. I know that I am to speak to your father first, but I can not keep this from you any further. I have loved you for some time now." Shino abandoned his fear. "I can not be without you and your smile warms my entire being. I can only hope that you feel the same way as I do."_

_Sakura felt her entire being heat up at his words. Tears flowed faster from the green orbs._

_"I do," she whispered. Her tiny hands balling into fists, to continue. "I have admired you, and only wished to be closer to you."_

_"Then we shall be. I will speak to your father immediately." Shino proclaimed. "For now, it is best that I see you home."_

_"But, Shino," she protested. The warmth he emitted caused her exhaustion to resurface. Being bold she leaned into his arm more._

_"No, Sakura. Our confessions have been spoken," he shifted and inhaled her sweet scent. "If we do not have the blessing of your family, this could all be seen as inappropriate. And now that you know my true feelings, and your powers, I must ask that you are not without protection or escort again."_

_Without another word spoken, he lifted her into his arms and hoped down from the top of the tree. Walking her back to her home, he set off to the workshop he served as an apprentice for his father. Before speaking to Sakura's parents he needed the blessing of his own._

Shino looked at the night sky. A star shot over the darkness. Until his courtship of Sakura, he never held truth to wishing on a shooting star, but watching her close her green eyes and secretly saying her wish with hope, gave Shino enough to at least try. The Aburame closed his eyes and wished to have his love in his arms for eternity.

* * *

ok, let me know what you think...i'm not satisfied, but hey i'm waiting for an update on the kibaxneji story, 'uninvited' maybe i'll go bug leilita...


	4. Visitors and Goodbyes

hello...how is everyone? good i hope. ugh. i have work tomorrow. at least it's a four day week, but still.

oh star-princess14 i hope this clears up the confusion...sorry about that. this story doesn't exactly flow like other ones huh?

sage, i'd like my own shino....wait who am i kidding, i really want kiba.

pearls, i did have a great Christmas, and did you? and my oldest was nice enough to tell the other two they could play the wii when he wasn't playing super smash bros. brawl. sweet isn't he....mom may have to step in soon.

anyway on with the story. and characters that don't belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR Visitors and Goodbyes**.

Night continue to creep through the window of Sakura's room. She had been awake for quite sometime thinking of her family. Aidric had promised to bring them here for the ceremony, but she was sure he could not be trusted. Although he had not attempted to touch her, she still was uneasy of the ruler.

A soft knock on the door, and Sakura encouraged the person on the other side to enter.

Two of the guards that were posted outside her doorway came into the room. The shorter one had pale skin and dark hair and eyes. His expression was blank, and he stood to the left of the other. The taller of the two had dark round eyes, but brown hair, and wore a headband that framed his face.

"My, lady, Kakashi is preparing for the tomorrow," the taller of the pair spoke. "I am Yamato and this is Sai. We are in the service of Kakashi, and therefore here to serve you."

Sakura nodded at the information. She had become accustomed to the silver haired guard that was normally posted at her door. These two she was unsure of, but in the last few days, she had come to trust Kakashi more than she'd expected.

"Thank you," she answered.

"If there is anything that you need," the elder man spoke. Sakura could see he was trying to convey more in his message. "We are here for you, should you need **anything**, before the ceremony. And afterwards, we are still in **your** service."

"I wil let you know," she nodded to the men.

"We will leave you then." Yamato turned to leave.

"Wait." Sakura called, her face hopeful. "My parents and brother, do you know if they are here."

Without saying a word, Yamato slowly moved his head, stating no.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning quickly to the window with tears falling.

_The beginning of the end of her future came three months after Shino had given her their future home. Sakura was walking to the tavern with the new curtains and tablecloths for Tsume. The day had just started, and she was anxious to see Shino in the evening at the celebration of the Naruto and Hinata's engagement._

_Sounds of several horses caused her to turn her head toward the village entrance. A party of twenty six horses and their riders entered the village. Sakura looked in awe as the party rode to the town hall. Quickly, she entered the tavern to alert Tsume._

_Tsume came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Sakura, what is all that commotion?" Tsume asked and joined Sakura at the window. The brunette woman bore the same family burgundy, triangular, birthmarks on her cheeks as her eldest child, Hana, and Kiba. She was able to speak with animals, but could not transform as Kiba. Though feared by many as a fierce fighter, she held her own against any man._

_"There are men within the village," she spoke quickly. She frowned and looked at Tsume. "I've never seen them before."_

_Tsume glared out the window at the approaching riders. The original twenty six horses joined by fourteen more._

_"Well, they aren't travelers that's for sure," the brunette checked the sword on her side. A short whistle and a large black wolf trotted to her side._

_One could not think of an Inuzuka without thinking of the wolves that followed them around. Akamaru was a cub when Kiba rescued it from a threatening bear, and has been loyal to the male since. With Tsume being able to speak to animals, Kuromaru showed up on her doorstep wounded, and has been her fighting partner since then._

_"Stay here." Tsume ordered. "We shall return."_

_"Tsume," the sixteen year old reached for her arm. "Don't go out there. Something does not feel right."_

_"It will be fine," she reassured her. "Stay put, and if they come this way, leave out the back and go home. The last thing we need them to think is that you are a bar maid."_

_Tsume left the tavern, and Sakura watched as the she was joined by men from the village. Sakura's hand grasped the fabric tightly when she saw her father walking with the group. Ignoring Tsume's warning, Sakura snuck out the back door heading for her home. Surely her mother would be worried at her father's absence. And Ganelon, needed to be kept inside. At fourteen, he was as stronger as any other fighter they had, and would not want to be left out._

_Were they really under attack? She, Ino, and Hinata had noticed the extra caution their fathers given each of them. Tarek would not allow Sakura nor her mother away from the home without Ganelon, Shino, or himself. Even during the meetings the town elders held in secret, the girls had noticed all the males of their age group being included._

_A broken branch caused Sakura to turn quickly, drawing her sword. A wave of relief paused through her at the sight of Shikamaru._

_"Shikamaru, you scared me." Sakura panted, and returned her sword to it's holder._

_"I should have," the former Nara now Inuzuka answered her. "There are a large number of outsiders in the village, why are you outside?"_

_Shikamaru was normally very laid back, and hardly angry unless at Kiba for some embarrassing public display of affection. The voice he currently spoke in took Sakura by surprise._

_"I was on my way home," she answered. The petite girl looked him over with curiosity._

_"Then make sure you go straight there. We don't know who these people are and if we have to fight, it would be in Shino's and your father's best interest that they are not concerned with your getting captured," he ordered. Then his voice softened. "We need you and the other women we love to be safe, but Sakura if it comes to it, and you have to fight, no mercy understood? Just like you have been taught."_

_He extended his hand, and touched her cheek, while she nodded her response._

_"Go, I have to make sure Kiba hasn't done anything rash. If he were hurt." Shikamaru did not finish the sentence. Pain came and left in a flash on his face. The pair had been mated for almost a year. "I will let Tarek and Shino know you are home safe. Do not make me a liar."_

_He waited till Sakura moved toward her home. Sakura saw her mother pacing in the small family room through the window._

_"Mother," she spoke when she entered. Her eyes scanning the room for her brother. "Where is Ganelon?"_

_"He has left with the other men for the town hall." Reina's eyes filled with worry. Her small hands kneaded nervously._

_"I'm going to get him." Sakura said with determination. She checked the weapon on her side._

_"No you will not!" Reina shouted at her first born. "I will not have you leave this house."_

_"Mother, he is fourteen!" Sakura yelled back._

_"I know that! He is just a child, my child, but what will happen to you if you walk into that room," she questioned. Looking for a distraction she spoke, "We will work on the dresses for the girls in the festival."_

_Sakura conceded to the silent plea that was in her mother's expression. Though neither was very productive in the hour that they were alone. A very loud sigh was exhaled when her father and brother entered the home._

_"What has happened?" Reina stood quickly embracing her husband, then son. "Why are they here?"_

_"They are simply passing through," the Haruno man answered. His wife unable to see the worry that was covered on his face. "The elders have suggested a banquet in their honor tonight. Please go to the tavern to help Tsume both of you."_

_Sakura's eyes did not leave her father's face. She could see through the lie he insisted on telling his wife._

_"Father," her voice shakily began. "Is that."_

_Her question cut off, by the man. "Ganelon, please walk over with your mother and sister."_

_"Father," she continued._

_He stood and walked out of their home. Sakura glanced at her mother, but received no acknowledgement to the query she wanted to ask._

_"We should take plenty of tablecloths," the eldest woman said, going into the room the sewing was done in._

_"Tell me," she turned to her brother. "What is going on?"_

_Stern blue eyes turned to her, "I can not say. But you will not wander the village alone, understood?"_

_"Ganelon!" Sakura was the oldest, but Ganelon was her brother, and in the absence of their father considered the head of the household. Never had Sakura heard his voice sound this serious._

_"Sakura, please do as father says for once." Ganelon left the house to wait outside._

_The evening began, and Sakura was more nervous seeing the number of men that were included in this party. They easily outnumbered the men of the village two to one. Not just Sakura was preoccupied, but the entire air of the dinner was heavy with the fear of the women and children, and the anxious pre battle emotions of the men. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata whispered as much as they could at the possible reasons for their appearance. Desperately, the pink haired maiden wanted to talk to her betrothed, but he was currently with his father, Kiba, and Shikamaru._

_Aidric the leader of the band of men stood after the meal was finished. His long blonde hair flowed past his shoulders. His was as tall and built like a warrior should be. The wide spanse of his chest looked strong and powerful. His green eyes sparkled like that of a predator looking out at the crowd._

_"What a wonderful feast held in our honor," the bass voice filled the meeting hall. "How lovely to see the people of this community here."_

_He strode the length of the floor. Searching the crowd, Sakura was sure of those he felt that were a threat._

_"I have spoken with the elders of this village concerning our purpose here." Aidric stopped in front of a table of women. "I am here to find a bride. Every king needs a queen at his side, and I, Aidric am no exception."_

_Sakura felt her stomach tighten. A bride, surely that would not include her. She was already promised to someone. Without thinking she found herself searching the hall for Shino's. His expression was blank as he caught her gaze._

_"Please each of your unmarried maiden, come forth." Aidric ordered._

_None moved forward from hear. His soldiers moving through the crowd inspecting the fingers of young women for wedding rings._

_"You there, you are not married," a brunette pushed Sakura's shoulder._

_Quickly she turned to her mother, "Mother,"_

_"He don't want you mum, get out there," the soldier pushed Sakura forward with the other young women._

_She could hear her brother grumble in protest, but she shook her head quickly to silence him. She did not want to start a fight._

_Standing beside Hinata, she gripped the brunette's hand in hers for support. To Sakura's left was Gracia, Ino's sister, and Ino on the other side of the blonde._

_"I understand there is one here in your village who can manipulate the flowers and vegetation." Aidric looked among the young women. He walked down the line looking at each of them._

_Sakura felt her body heat up as his green eyes fell on her. Relief washed over her when he walked past her._

_"Which of you is from that family," he asked._

_Deep inside her Sakura felt relief, but was also disgusted with herself. How could she be so happy that he wanted a Ino her best friend, or Gracia, the girl her brother was sure to confess to one day._

_"I am," the blonde's voice answered proudly. "I am, daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, Ino."_

_Without being able to see him, Sakura was sure that Inoichi was proud of how his first born stood her ground._

_"Ah yes, you will do nicely," he grinned walking back to her. "You shall be my bride. My country has a problem with drought, and you will solve that."_

_Sakura prayed that their male friends would keep silent long enough to figure a way out of this._

_"I am her father, and Ino is already betrothed," a voice equally as commanding filled the room. Inoichi spoke with authority despite the number of men Aidric had. The Yamanka's voice held no fear._

_"Really," the intruder snickered. "Then perhaps her."_

_His face turned to Gracia, who was an exact replica of Ino. "Surely she is the younger sister of this one."_

_His hand extended to touch the face of the youngest blonde._

_"NO!" Ino shouted. Panic on her face, but she stepped forward in between Aidric and her sister. "She is a child, and I will go in her place. She does not possess the power to manipulate flowers."_

_Gracia cried at her older sister's sacrifice. Ino turned to embrace her._

_"Just as I thought," he snickered and moved away. His eyes still lingering on the younger woman. "Your Ino has saved your village from total destruction. Now let us continue this feast with the presentation of the desserts."_

_He started back toward the head table. "Though, I would like for you to come with me tonight, younger Yamanaka maiden. Your sister has saved you from a life as my bride, but I will insist on taking you back with me to ensure she does not do anything foolish."_

_A cruel grin covered his face, and Sakura was sure she heard her brother's cry of protest mixed in with Ino's._

_"You will not treat my sister as some common whore!" Ino charged at the man._

_Aidric stood facing her and lifted the index finger of his right hand. From it a bolt of lighting flashed and struck the blonde directly in the chest._

_"INO!" Sakura cried with the other voices of the villagers. The pink haired girl raced to her friend._

_Without thought or hesitation, the green glow took over her hand to heal the open wound in her chest._

_"SAKURA NO," her mother's voice shouted above the chaos._

_The damage done by her actions, and Aidric's eyes twitched with desire at the young healer. Shibi and Kiba both held Shino's arms to keep him in place._

_Sakura could not hear any other activity around her. The only noise she focused on was the sound of the black creatures threatening to overtake Ino's body. Harder she worked through the tears that fell from her cheeks to keep the demons from taking over her best friend. Sakura had spent months with Tsunade training her over the last two years since her powers had surfaced, but none of it would matter if she could not protect someone so dear to her._

_Ino gasped loudly and fell silent. Sakura's eyes rose slowly and fixed on Ino's mother. Both women struck with grief, and oblivious to the noise surrounding them. Aidric pulled Sakura to her feet._

_Unaware of who was touching her, she pulled away to comfort her best friend's mother._

_"A healer," the sinister voice broke through Sakura's consciousness. "This pathetic country held within it a true healer."_

_Sakura's stomach dropped seeing her mother on her knees, held by Ganelon, and her father's pained expression. Reality hit her hard._

_"She will do much more nicely than the other," he sneered. He turned her petite frame toward him. "Yes, she will."_

_"I am, I am betrothed," she replied quickly, her voice shaky._

_"Oh really, and your betrothed, where is he, so I may relieve him of his duties," he laughed, scanning the room._

_Shikamaru, held Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shino in place with his shadows. He just needed to think of a way out of this. But the noise was too much in the room._

_"He is away from the village with his father on a hunting trip," she lied. This she was sure would anger Shino, but she was sure she could not have Shino stand up to the mad man._

_"Then I guess he should hunt for a new bride. However I am a generous man and he may keep the dowry promised to him," the cold voice snapped. "Now, serve me the delicious dessert that has been prepared for me."_

_"I will not marry you, unless you honor the decree to have neither you nor those who work for you to harm anyone in my country," she shouted at him. Knowing that killing her would prove to be harder because of her healing abilities, she wanted to ensure the safety of her family and friends._

_A loud laugh echoed through the hall._

_"You are in no position to make deals," he stared at her._

_A set look of determination on her face told him otherwise. The glow flowed over her skin and began to heat up. He shoved her to the ground when his skin began to feel as if it were on fire._

_"You witch!" Aidric rubbed his hands. "You have an agreement, as long as you are prepared to serve me for life."_

_Sakura was allowed to remain in the village for two months before she would be taken to Aidric's home for the ceremony. The somber mood was broken when her brother entered their home._

_"Are you happy, you have destroyed our Mother!" Ganelon's voice shouted at her. "How could you do that without thinking of the consequences!"_

_Sakura looked at the swollen green eyes of her mother. Guilt filled her heart at the pain she must feel._

_"I am truly sorry Mother, Father," she apologized, falling to her knees before her mother. "I had to try to save Ino."_

_Her brother's rant continued until her father took him away. Sakura laid her head in her mother's lap crying with her._

_"Sakura, he only lashes out, from fear of losing you," her mother whispered. "I think you were very brave."_

_Sakura lifted her head, "Mother, I must speak with Shino."_

_"Go, child," she kissed her daughter's forehead._

Sakura tossed in her sleep trying to push the next part of the memory from her dream. Waking with a start she sat up and looked into the night sky.

"Shino, my love. If only you were here with me," she sobbed softly.

Shino sneezed and walked toward the edge of their campsite. He allowed Kiba to continue to sleep through his watch time, knowing it required a lot of energy for the male to transform. Trying to think of a way to convince her to leave with them, he tried to focused on a happier time with her instead of the last time he'd spoken with her. Though his heart could only go back to when he was sure he had broken her heart.

_Sakura rounded the corner of the tree in the field the boys used to practice. Walking forward she stopped to watch them. Ganelon and two of his friends were there as well. Her brother did not speak to her for three days since Aidric, and his men left the village. It was worse with Shino. The boy refused to speak with her when she visited his home each day. Aidric's men were arriving the next morning to take her._

_Gathering her courage, she called Shino's name._

_The clank of metal stopped and all eyes turned to her._

_"Shino, may I please speak with you." Sakura asked. She stood firmly in place. "I will not leave until you do so."_

_Shino pulled the chain on his scythe, gathering it back into it's holster. He crossed the small patch of land to face her._

_"Speak then," his voice cold and distant._

_"Please forgive me," the words spilled from her mouth. Green orbs were unable to meet his eyes._

_"It has been done," he answered. Looking down in her, he turned to walk away._

_"Is that all you have to say?" Sakura's voice raised an octave higher. "You promised me your heart, and that is all that you can say?"_

_"What more do you want of me? You denied me the opportunity to stand up as you future husband, and you expect me to have more to say?" Shino's voice raised._

_"I did that to protect you! He would have killed you!"_

_"I am fully capable of defending myself as well as you, but you did not give me the chance!" Shino was angry and the emotions that he had tried to reel in the past month were bubbling over._

_"I gave you your life!" Sakura continued. She stood on her tiptoes to try and equal his size._

_"A life that is meaningless if you are married to another man!" Shino regained his composure. "I think it best if you leave now Ms. Haruno. You are promised to another, and it would be inappropriate for me to be alone with you."_

_The curtness in his voice was like a slap in her face. Tears streaked her face, and she unhooked her sword from her side and tossed it back to him. Turning she slowly began to run from the clearing. Ganelon could no longer bare the anger he held at losing her, without a fight, and took off after his sister._

_"Shino, you were a little harsh no?" Kiba asked standing beside him. "Why couldn't you just tell her you loved her?"_

_"Because none of that matters anymore, she belongs to another man." Shino snapped and turned to walk away._

_"But her heart belongs to you, it always will." Kiba argued back. "She is about to leave and submit to someone because she feels it was best for our village. She and Ino both had only that to give and you make it seem as though, it was an easy decision. We have each other here, and what will she have, no one not even the memory of the man she loves."_

_"Kiba do not speak of things you can not understand," he lashed at the other. "You have your husband to return to each evening!"_

_"And do you think I would let him leave not knowing how I felt!" Kiba temper flared. "You are being stubborn and foolish Shino. She would rather march to her death than know she's caused you harm, and that's exactly what she's doing!"_

_Shino refused to listen to anymore, and left the field in a fury of metal spikes shooting in the air. That night, he made his decision. He would leave for Aidric's village and bring her back. Of course not to their home, but taking her would mean they would have to live life on the run, until Aidric was dead._

_Little did he know that Hinata had other plans, and when the thought surfaced in his mind, the Hyuuga made sure to tell each of their companions. The night he moved to leave, he was confronted by the others, and Shikamaru convinced him of a plan to win back the freedom of their village and his beloved._

Shino lifted the tent of the Hyuuga. "Neji, if you don't mind taking a shift."

"Sure Shino. I am having trouble sleeping without Lee's chatter in my ear." Neji sat up and stretched.

"I will watch till dawn, sleep. This will work, Shino."

"Thank you," Shino unhooked his sword and laid in the spot Neji had occupied.

* * *

hope that clears up a few things....i hated killing off ino. it's not that i like her or anything, but i hate character deaths. so if you are an ino fan, please accept my apology, but she did die the way i expect ino would....defending someone she loved.

let me know what you think.

terri


	5. Weddings

so i totally forgot to post this sorry. i wanted to go back and re-write it, but i just don't have the muse to do so. it's not at all like i want, but i don't have any muse/desire...etc...whatever.

i don't own naruto.

* * *

**Rescue and Massacare.**

"My lady, you are beautiful." Keina stated after putting down the colors used to paint Sakura's face.

Sakura looked in the hand mirror at her reflection. A soft color was on the lid of her eyes, that made the green orbs sparkle. Her lips were just a shade of pink that made them look plump and soft. Had she not been holding a mirror in her hand, she would not have believe that she could look so beautiful.

Blinking quickly, she forced the tears back, and nodded a gesture of appreciation to the younger woman.

"If only you would smile, my lady," she requested of Sakura. "It is your wedding day."

The other two women in the room scoffed at Keina's words.

"As if marrying that man would be anyone's choice." Therese grumbled. The heavy set woman was separating flowers for the bouquet.

A look of shock passed the younger attendant's face. "But she is getting a princess for a day."

"A princess for a day, followed by a life of hell," the large woman countered. A look of pity turned her mouth downward, when she saw the young bride.

"Therese, please," the elder lady pleaded. "His ears are every where."

The gray haired woman stood from the bench she was sitting and kneeled before the bride to apply cream to Sakura's legs.

"My lady, your legs are so smooth." Genevieve complimented. Her heart griped with the pain Sakura felt. For her entire life she'd been gifted with the ability to feel others' emotions, as though they were her own, and change their mood. The young woman with the pink hair's sadness was too great for her to even attempt.

"I don't care Genevieve." Therese rebuted. "Poor child taken from her home people as if some prize. She's just a baby."

Therese's emotions, Genevieve could control, and the anger started to subside in the large red headed woman.

Sakura looked at the woman on her feet placing oils there.

"Can you not help me?" Sakura pleaded. She needed something, anything to help her get through this ceremony. The grief was overwhelming, and she could not promise herself that she would not break down sobbing, or flee.

"My, child, I wish that I could," the elder lady softly spoke. Her wrinkled hand on Sakura's knee. "It is too strong, and I have tried the entire morning. As it is I am barely able to contain my own tears."

Sakura sighed and could only shake her head at woman. Therese came to them with the dress ready.

_Ino and Sakura looked over the drawing for the hundrieth time. The beautifully laced dress would be Ino's wedding gown. Sakura and her mother would begin work on it soon, in order for it to be ready in four months for the service. Just a little jealous over her friend, Sakura fingered the picture, then looked at the material on the table for the dress. Her own dress would be much simpler, but her mother would ensure Sakura would be breathtaking._

The coolness of the satin made Sakura shiver when the dress was pulled over her head. She stood to allow Therese to button the garment. Sitting back down, Keina started brushing her hair. Sakura looked down at Genevieve to see her wiping away a tear. The sixteen year old worked hard at containing her emotions.

"My lady," the red head held up the mirror to Sakura's face. "Your hair is lovely."

Her head turned to looked in the mirror being offered. The pink locks were swept up into curls with baby's breath weaved into her hair. Her shaky hand went to touch her hair.

_Shino smiled as the pair sat watching Ino create a flurry of blossoms in the air. Sakura knew petals were falling her hair. She reached to remove them, when Shino's hand stopped her. Her skin heated up when his was placed on top of hers. _

"_Don't, your hair looks pretty this way," his quiet voice spoke to her. "The white flowers fit perfectly with your hair color."_

Sakura pulled the flowers out of her hair, "**NO FLOWERS!** **Get them out**!"

"M'lady, please," the younger girl pleaded, reaching to stop Sakura. "Your hair!"

"Now, get them out now!" Sakura screamed. Her hands desperately pulled at the blossoms, yanking strands of her hair out in the process. Shino's voice in her head would not stop.

Keina and Therese tried to restrain the bride, but Sakura's strength threw the pair across the room causing Keina to crash into the wall on the other side of the room, and Therese landed on the other side of the bed. Both women yelled in pain.

"Oh my stars," the elderly woman leapt to her feet.

The door to the room slammed open, and Kakashi raced inside his sword drawn. Behind him followed Yamato and Sai, equally ready.

"My lady, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked, scanning the room. His visible eye connected with Sakura's frantic ones.

"I don't want flowers in my hair," she repeated. The tears streaking the make up placed on her eyes.

"Then you do not need to have flowers in your hair," he looked to Genevieve. "Woman, make use of your abilities, and do something!"

"Sire I am trying," the woman tried to focused on getting the bride calm. "Her emotions are too strong!"

Sai and Yamato stared closely at the other two women, not sure if they were a threat or not.

"My lady, please, calm down," she begged. Aidric would not be forgiving if word got back to him with this incident. Keina and possibly, Therese would be punished severely, if not killed. She had to get Sakura quiet.

"My lady," the silver hair man reached for her hands, and pulled her focus to him. Their faces within inches of each other. "You do not have to wear the flowers. You may go without them."

Sakura began to calm at the sound of the man's voice. Soft and stern, it reminded her of the tone of Shino's voice.

"Yes, you are correct," she reasoned. Her breathing began to relax, and she looked into his eye.

"I think I need to be alone."

"Then we will make it so," he stood and nodded to his two charges.

Sai and Yamato left the room, returning their weapons. The pair still kept a close eye on the women as they left.

"Ladies," the guard ushered the women from the room.

Each one looking at the small maiden with shock at her strength.

Sakura placed her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. There was no way she was going to be able to do this.

Shino and the others approached the village quietly. Outside of the castle's eye they dismounted and gathered.

"Lee should be joining us soon with Akamaru and Destiny." Shikamaru commented. Lee could travel at a speed unimaginable, and he stayed in the village as a precaution. Kiba's wolf, Akamaru, and Neji's hawk, Destiny, were also with Lee. "Just to ensure that we are prepared. Neji you will take Hinata and get any of the supplies we will need, plus three extra horses."

Shikamaru continued to go over their plans as they each made sure they were prepared. Shino could tell the stress in Shikamaru's voice, but it was to be expected. Kiba could be hot headed, and Shikamaru was justified in worrying over his mate.

_Sakura and Ganelon walked to the field where the younger villagers gathered. It had been nearly two months since Sakura had seen Shino, and she was practically dragging her brother to get there. The Harunos had been away to a neighboring village for Sakura's father and mother to design the bridal gown for the heiress there. It had been painful for the pair to be separated, but all Sakura could think of was returning to Shino._

_"Akamaru!" Kiba's voice boomed over the field at the sight of the wolf. Kiba sent Akamaru to protect Sakura and her family and to ease Shino's fear. The roads had begun to turn dangerous, and Kiba was sure that Shino would be ready to follow the family._

_The wolf bounded over to it's master, licking him._

_"You have returned," the Aburame smiled at seeing his future bride. He crossed the field and embraced her. "I have missed hearing your voice and the sweet smell of magnolias that you have."_

_"I missed you also," she leaned into the hug._

_Shino released her and looked to her brother. Ganelon would not make eye contact with the metal wielder, which worried Shino._

_"Your trip fared well?" Shino examined her. He searched for some clue as to why Ganelon was so distant. Physically there wasn't a scratch on her, but he needed to be sure. In the background Kiba, had transformed into a wolf and was steady speaking with Akamaru. The sound of their barks were agitated and growing louder._

_"Yes, it was! I brought back gifts for everyone," she beamed. Her green eyes wandered to the two wolves speaking. "I can't wait to give them out. I learned so many things, and the village of Riku is so large."_

_"Is that so?" Shino smiled at her excitement. He could hear the distinct change in the way Kiba and Akamaru spoke to one another. "Maybe we should have everyone together at the tavern. Ganelon, was your trip nice?"_

_Ganelon simply nodded before beginning to walk through the field. Kiba let out a howl, then a groan._

_It was enough for Shino to know that something was wrong._

_"Sakura, you are now safe within our borders," he began. He slowly started to walk the same path that Ganelon was taking. "It is not necessary for you to be burdened with your sword, I will take it."_

_Sakura gave Shino a confused looked, but handed her sword over. Shino promptly unsheathed the weapon, examining it. His face made a frown, and he looked at Akamaru then Kiba for confirmation._

_"Sakura this weapon has been used in a fight," he turned the sword over. "It is nicked and smells of blood."_

_Sakura's face blushed at the discovery of her secret._

_"We were attacked," she meekly answered, and bit her lip._

_"Go on," her betrothed brow wrinkled._

_"There were five attackers" she shuffled her feet, not looking up at the man. "Ganelon could handle two. Akamaru was dealing with one, but my dad is in no condition to fight off two men. He could handle one, but I could not let him fight the fifth."_

_Shino believed her story, but he sought confirmation from his future brother in law. Ganelon simply nodded his head in agreement to his sister's story. Akamaru gave his best bark to agree. Kiba began petting the animal with pride._

_"Had you been hurt or kidnapped, I would have sought vengence." Shino's voice was full of concern. "I would be forced to live without you."_

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had to help protect my father."_

_"I will accompany you on your next trip," he stated softly but with a larger sense of authority. "My father will understand."_

_He stopped her from protesting by raising his hand in the air. "I understand you have gifts to share."_

Shino pulled away from that memory. Sakura was adamant about protecting those she loved. How would he be able to convince her that leaving was her best or only option? She was her to marry that villain with the idea she was protecting her family. A female protecting her family was the most dangerous of all animals. Would his plea of love be enough?

"Neji, can you find her?" Shino asked looking at the castle to see where she might be residing.

Neji concentrated and looked through the castle.

"Second room on the left on the second floor." Neji continued to scan the area, consulting his findings with Hinata.

"Shikamaru, I am going for her," the Aburame stated to the natural leader of their group, Shikamaru.

"We will be on the east side," the tanned man spoke. "Fare well."

Sakura was in an all out panic. The fabric of her dress nearly ripped as she tugged it over her head. She replaced the gown with the black pants and a pink top that was long enough to be a dress but with a split on each side.

This was not how her wedding day was to go. Trying to regain her resolve would be the only way to survive. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to find the meditation point that Tsunade taught her. Being a healer was more than just healing a wound. It also involved many of the duties similar to the priests and priestesses. Deep breaths entered and exited her chest. The burning sensation of her powers started to subside under her skin.

The pink haired girl reached a place of calm, and quickly turned her head to the sound of the window opening.

Quickly she stood, and looked for anything that could be used as a weapon. Aidric wanted the knowledge of her abilities kept a secret out of fear of an attack to kidnap her. With the exception of three advisers, he'd ordered all other soldiers who had witnessed Sakura's powers executed.

Slowly stepping into the room Shino scanned for a guard.

Sakura's heart jumped and she stumbled backwards at the vision her eyes took in. "Shino?"

Shino looked at the frantic expression on Sakura's face. Her green eyes swollen and red. The small frame looked worn and tired.

"Sakura," he swallowed. He crossed the room and embraced her. "How I've missed you."

The familiar scent that was his former bride filled his nose. Her body once more in his arms, and it all felt right.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura nuzzled deeper into the shirt he worn. For the first time since leaving, Sakura felt home.

"I've come to get you." Shino answered. He pulled her body away to look into her eyes. "You do not have to marry him, and we can be together."

"What," she stepped back once more. "I can't leave here. I made a promise. I can't let down the village or my family."

"Sakura, the elders know where I am. Our village is prepared to fight for out freedom." Shino removed the extra sword that hung at his side and placed it in her hand. "But we need you. You are a part of our village. And I need you. You are a part of my life."

"My lady, are you ok?" Kakashi's voice sounded when he knocked while entering the room.

Pink hair twirled quickly at the sound of his voice. She moved quickly to hide the sword from the guard. "I'm fine."

A trained eye lingered on the sword and went back to her, "I thought I heard voices. Are you sure there is nothing that you require? The ceremony will be in less than an hour. Would you like to send your attendants back?"

Sadly, she shook her head no. "I can manage myself, and my parents, have they arrived?"

Kakashi did not answer, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will walk you down the aisle, if that is you desire."

"That will be fine," blinking back tears.

"My lady, remember, if there is anything else you desire," the silver hair guard continued. "Yamato, Sai, and I will be here for you. Once Aidric assigned me as your guard, I serve you, and you only. Yamato and Sai are the same. If you decide today should go differently, we will make that happen."

Sakura could understand the message in his words, and sat back on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Kakashi, but I need to do this to protect those I love."

"It is understood," he bowed and left the room.

Shino reappeared from behind the large wardrobe.

"We do no have much time," he ordered. Stepping to take Sakura in his arms.

"I was serious, Shino. I can not go."

"Sakura, I will take you by force if necessary," he threatened.

She moved to the bed and pull the sword from it's holder.

"Then it shall be that way," her voice was set and determined. She had surprised her self, pulling the weapon on the man she loved. "I will not place everyone else in danger for my own happiness."

Shino watched how her grip on the hilt went from shaky to firm. "Sakura, I do not wish to fight you."

"Nor do I," she grunted. "Please, Shino, this is all I have to give to my parents. I have already hurt and to cause them to grief. I do not wish to have my father or brother fight in a war."

Shino looked into the green eyes that had given him so much happiness and found only grief and resolve set there now. The time frame that was allotted to retrieve her had expired. If Shikamaru's plan were to work, he would need to leave her, for the moment. The Aburame was not lying when he stated he would not leave without her.

"I shall take my leave then." Shino moved back toward the window. A pause and he turned back to her.

His tall frame leaned over hers, and his hand lifted her chin up for their eyes to meet. Softly he pressed his lips to hers. The warmth of her touch moved over his body. His tongue ran across the expanse of her lips asking for entrance to which she complied. Her first kiss taken by the man she loved, made her smile into the action.

The familiar bird call of Kiba rang in his ear, and he pulled away. "I could not let him have the first kiss that was rightfully mine."

With a swift turn he disappeared from the window. Sakura could feel the tears fall from the bottom of her jawline.

Shino moved to the point where they were to meet before the attack. Shikamaru looked up from the spot where he crouched looking over the land. Kiba was perched above him on a branch on the tree, with Naruto beside them.

"Hinata and Neji look ready on the west side," the blonde noted. He had been nervous since parting with his bride.

"I think I see Akamaru, Destiny, and Lee approaching," the inu added. "Where's Sakura?"

"She refused, thinking she is still protecting the village," he answered in a flat tone that stated not to press the matter anymore.

Kiba was correct as Lee and the two other animals came to a stop before them. On Akamaru's back was Ganelon.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, irritated. The Nara hated coming up with a plan to have someone else disobey. "You were to wait with the village."

The solemn look on Lee and Ganelon's faces could not be completely understood by the other men.

"What has passed, Ganelon?" Shino asked.

Kiba and Naruto landed on the ground softly.

"They attacked in the middle of the night," he started to speak. The heaviness of his voice pull them floated in the air. "They started with the houses on the outskirt of the village. Then the homes of men they knew could fight. Then the others of the village."

"Neji," the Nara spoke. He knew the Hyuuga would tap into Ganelon's mind to see what the younger male had. Naruto made a similar call to Hinata to do the same.

"What happened?" Kiba demanded. His mother and sister were both still there.

"There were twice as many men as before," the ice user closed his eyes at the memory. "So group Aidric had to have hired. The left none alive, and I barely managed to survive."

"None?" The four males questioned. Their parents.

"None," the grief was still so fresh in his voice. His fists clenched tightly. "They left me for dead, and when I awoke, Lee was there."

"Our families?" Kiba felt as if the breath had been knocked from his chest. His body began to shake and shift, and in an instant a large wolf appeared before the group. Howling and growling fiercely. Kiba had a great control of his shape shifting abilities, unless he was angered severely or shaken with grief.

"Kiba, please get control," his mate pleaded with him. Shikamaru knew better than to approach the other in this state, but continued to plead with Kiba to return to a less aggressive creature until they attacked.

Naruto watched the expression on Ganelon's face. "Chouji, Gracia?"

"Chouji is now with his betrothed, and Gracia with her sister." Ganelon indicated the subject of his love was closed. "And where is mine?"

"She stubbornly refused to leave, but we shall get her back." Shino answered.

"As if I need to say this," the Nara stroked the top of wolf Kiba's fur, malice lacing his voice. "No mercy."

Her pink hair was pulled into a ball, and the paint that was used to decorate her face was long gone. She did not look like the picture perfect bride, yet this was not her perfect wedding. Her nerved had already begun to fade, but seeing Shino made her desire to run scream louder. Though his presence also fueled her desire to protect those she loved.

Kakashi knocked softly, and entered her room. His visible eye scanned the room, lingering on the spot that Shino had hid earlier, then the window.

"My lady Sakura, are you prepared?"

"As I will ever be," she closed her eyes tightly to fight back the weakness in her.

"I would like to make a suggestion," the guard closed the door behind him. "Aidric has several people after his life. Becoming his bride makes you a target. That is why we were assigned to serve you. There may be men within his own ranks that wish to harm him, by us working directly for you, it keeps you safer."

Sakura watched the man talk, and he leaned against the door to ensure no one would be able to walk right in.

"For this, I would also like to ask you to always make sure you are prepared, and armed." Kakashi waited for her to process what was said. "Do you have a weapon?"

Sakura looked toward the bed, which held her swords tucked away under the pillow. "I do."

"And you are familiar with how to use it," he questioned. "Please show it to me."

"Yes, I am skilled at my weapon." Sakura stood, and gathered the wedding dress to cross the room. Removing the weapon, she handed it to Kakashi.

"This is a magnificant weapon," he admired the work, then handed it back to the bride. "And you are sure that you can wield such a sword?"

"I am." Sakura stated with confidence. "Do you need a demonstration?"

The cool tip of the sword lay against his neck.

"No, I must be sure," he pushed the blade away. "I will however continue to train you. A healer must be ready for any challenge."

Green eyes grew large at his statement. No one was to know of her powers.

"I have known since you entered this castle." Kakashi watched her reaction. "You are not alone in that category. I am able to use the powers of those around me, although I have never been able to master those of a healer. Yamato can control the elements of earth and wood. Sai can bring objects to life and under his command. Though Aidric, nor no one else in this place knows of our abilities."

"Then why am I being informed." Sakura asked.

"I have instructed you once before that we are in your service. It would not be fair to tell you these things." Kakashi stood from where he leaned on the wall. "You must trust us."

Sakura simply nodded at the man's comments.

"Your weapon, under your dress, please." He turned away from her to allow her time. "Hurry, the time has come."

Sakura walked down the hallway toward the ballroom that would act as her wedding chapel. Kakashi was in front of her. Just short of the doorway she stopped to gather herself.

"My lady," the man's hand extended to her urging her on. "Can you do this?"

Breathing deeply, she shook her head, "I can."

She stepped with him and entered the hall, his arm grasping hers as if he were the father of the bride. Gasps sounded at the sight of the bride, and Sakura was unsure if they were good or bad. The soft sound of the harp echoed the large room.

'Sakura,' a familiar voice sounded in her head.

'Neji,' she thought. 'Why are you here?'

The Hyuuga was using his power to enter another mind, 'You must be ready to attack when the word is given.'

'NO! I told Shino, I would not risk our village's safety,' she argued back. Her eyes scanned the crowd of guests for him or anyone that she recognized.

'Sakura, close your eyes,' he urged. Then flooded her mind with the images he had gather from Ganelon's recounting of the story.

"Oh my stars," she whispered. The vision of her village being slaughtered caused her to stop mid stride.

'Neji,' she cried out to him. 'My parents, Ganelon?'

'Ganelon is the only one in our village to survive, along with those of us here,' he whispered in her head. 'Are there any here who would aide us?'

Sakura could not think clearly to answer his question. She paused when she heard Kakashi's voice in her head.

'I along with two others are sworn to protect my lady,' he spoke. 'We will assist you.'

'Who else is here,' she desperately asked.

'Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Lee, and me,' the Hyuuga answered her. 'And we would greatly appreciate your help.'

A rage began to take over the small healer. Vengeance rose fast within her mind.

"Settle down," her guardian warned. "You must focus before the battle."

The music stopped, and the pair had reached the front of the room where Aidric stood waiting for his prize. A smirk on his face at the young maiden before him. The warlord took her hand and led her to the top where the priest stood to join them.

Anger rolled off the young woman, and electrified her skin.

"You look, interesting," he spoke into her ear. "I will have to speak to your hand maidens about their care for you."

"Where is my family, that you promised," she replied , trying her best to contain the rage that possessed her body. "I wanted my father to present me, not some stranger."

"I am sorry, but your family could not make it," he grinned down at her. The smirk still plastered on his face. "But you will have me now, and I am all that you will need."

He moved to kiss her, and an explosion rang through out the hall. A large gray animal, with horns burst through the wall. Aidric reached for the sword on his side, turning toward the creature barreling it's way through the hall before shifting into a large brown wolf.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted to her.

Sakura looked around her. Then the room went black, and she knew that Shikamaru was here. Panic spread and screams could be heard with the sound of swords being drawn. Sparks of light came from Aidric's hand, and he gathered the lightning prepared to strike.

Light entered the room once more, and Sakura could see the men she had grown up with fighting Aidric's soldiers. Scanning the room, she found the man she was looking for. A determined look on his face, as he fought his way to her at the front of her room.

"You treacherous, wench of woman!" Aidric turned to the pink haired girl. The glow from his hand increasing.

Sakura's eyes grew large, and instinctively she reached or her sword.

"You liar! You turned on my village!" Sakura hands shook with fury, facing her opponent. "Ino gave up her life protecting them, and you gave your word!"

Sakura felt blind rage consume her, and her body was on fire. An evil smile curled across Aidric's lips.

"You foolish child, daring to challenge me," he mocked her. Striking forward, he disarmed her in one strike.

Chaos surrounded them, but Sakura could only focus on the man in front of her. She braced herself for his lightning strike, but it never came. A shield of metal guarded her, and her frantic glance toward Shino gave her the answer. A mere ten feet from her, he shot out a spray of metal spikes toward the groom.

"Sakura, are you harmed?" Shino asked rushing to her side. He pulled her to her feet, and handed her the sword he crafted with love.

"Shino, is it true?" Sakura asked. She searched his eyes for truth in the vision that Neji placed in her head.

"Yes, it is. Everyone is gone," he answered softly. The grief that surrounded his heart was too great to vocalize. "We must face this first."

"You two hardly have time for a reunion," the ruler sneered. Charging his arm again.

Shino moved quickly to shield Sakura's body, but a bow of ice landed in Aidric's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Ganelon!" Sakura shouted.

Shino charged forward to finish him off.

"Sakura!" Kakahsi shouted. "Behind you!"

Sakura turned quickly and blocked the large man charging toward her. Experience gave him the advantage, and he sliced Sakura's arm. The pink haired woman lunged forward, driving the sword into the man's chest. Small, black, familiar, death demons began to quickly devour his body.

Shino landed a blow to Aidric's chest, but the man would not fall.

"Shino, I don't see them," she shouted. The blood on her arm quickly fading. "The death demons aren't there!"

"He's not close to death, if I understand what she's saying. We should fall back," the silver haired man, insisted to Shino. Kakashi was using himself as a shield to protect Sakura.

Shino looked around the banquet hall and agreed. More of the soldiers were pouring in, and they would surely lose this way.

"Agreed," he nodded, shooting a star shaped spike to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru understood the signal, and in an instant the room was surrounded in darkness once more. Form the outside, Hinata projected the way out to her party. Neji placed images of a fake battle in the soldiers' minds, to distract them even further. After all his friends were out, Naruto blasted the outer wall with fire.

The group ran to the meeting place for their horses, and gear. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato appeared with there with their own horses and packs.

"My lady," he looked at Sakura. "You are well?"

"Yes, Kakashi," she nodded. Her hands working on healing Kiba. "And you three?"

"We are fine," he answered. "I understand the need to heal him, but we need to leave immediately."

"I want to go home," she firmly stated, not moving from her spot beside Kiba.

"It is too dangerous. We have risked too much now." Shino tried to end the argument.

"It's the last place he would suspect. He knows there's nothing there for us." Sakura snapped back, standing to face him. "I'm going home. I can't leave my parents there, slain. They need their spirits laid to rest."

"Sakura," her brother stepped forward. "I agree with Shino."

"I don't really care who you agree with," she continued. "I am going home, and any of you are welcome to stop me."

Hinata stepped forward, and joined her hand. "I shall go as well."

Naruto's blue eyes blinked in disbelief. "Hinata, I am your husband, and you will not go there."

"I am sorry, Naruto," she began, squeezing Sakura's hand for strength to continue. "I will love you for the remainder of my life, but my parents are the first love I have ever known. I can not leave them in such disgrace."

Sakura felt relieved that someone else to agree with her, even if it were shy Hinata. The pair nodded and turned to their respective horses, checking their provisions.

Shino, Naruto, and Ganelon sighed at the actions of the two woman.

"Sakura," Shikamaru stopped her. "We shall go there. I am inclined to agree with you. They will not look for us there."

Taking off to the west, the group headed toward the destruction of their home.

None of the travelers were prepared for the sight that was their village. Ganelon held Sakura as they entered their home. Sobs racked her, seeing her mother's corpse.

"We have to bury them all," she whispered into her brother's chest.

Gathering the others they began the task of laying to rest their dead. When evening approached, none could bare to sleep in their childhood homes. Tents sent up in a circle in the village square. The group sat around the fire finishing dinner.

"We may linger here for three days at the most," the silver hair man pointed out. "I suggest we gather the provisions that are needed."

"But why can't we remain here?" Hinata's soft voice questioned. Her small frame leaned into Naruto's embrace.

"The amount of power that Aidric has gathered, has made us wanted." Shikamaru answered. His hand traced over the scar on Kiba's arm. "We are now on the run until he's dead."

Sakura's eyes tightened, fighting back tears. Everything was loss.

"Excuse me," she stood quickly and walked away from the group.

Ganelon eyed Shino, who rose to follow.

The metal worker gave her a few moments of silence before he approached. "You do not have a weapon."

His statement did not receive a reply.

"Sakura, please understand your safety is of great importance to me." Shino touched her shoulder.

Her small body shivered under his touched, but remained silent. Shino could appreciate silence, but after five minutes, he became uncomfortable.

"Sakura, please," he pleaded for a response.

"I can't do this. I wasn't meant to live on the run," she shook her head. Her face fell into her hands.

"Listen," he turned her to face him. "We will kill Aidric, and return to our home. We, you, can do this. I can do this because I have you to fight for."

"Shino," she whispered. "They are all gone."

"I know, my beloved. It hurts me as well," he pulled her close. "Though we have each other. If I had lost you, I would not care for life anymore."

"Let us return to the others," he suggested. "We need to be with a family tonight."

After everyone settled into their tents, Ganelon reached across the space that separate his sleeping mat with Sakura's. He hand grasping hers.

"Sakura," he whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Marry Shino."

"What?"

"Marry him." Ganelon repeated. "We are now going to live life on the run. If he is your husband, it will be much easier."

"And if I become with child?" Sakura questioned. "How easy will that be?"

"I never thought of that," the younger sibling pondered.

"I am sorry for Gracia."

"Me too, I was close to speaking with her father," he admitted. "I am sorry for the way I treated you before you left."

"It is okay," sleep started to take over and her hand got limp inside of his.

The next day was a repeat of the previous, and they buried more of the villagers. On the third day, their tasks were finished.

"Kiba," Sakura called to the shape shifter. "It is time."

"Yes," he stood from his resting spot beside Shikamaru.

The two faced each other and began a chant.

"What are they doing?" Lee asked Shikamaru.

"Ssh," he silenced the other man.

For twenty minutes the pair said various prayers, and before their eyes spirits of their parents appeared before them. Each parent reaching out to their child and then following the elders and a various animal spirits into forest.

Sakura 's body collapsed, but before it could hit the ground, Shino held her closely.

"What just happened?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru looked at the blonde, "We aren't able to remain here, but to protect the land that is ours, Sakura and Kiba called forth the spirits of our ancestors and the animals of the forest to keep anyone other that our bloodline from settling here."

"Once we have returned, from defeating Aidric," the inu continued. "The spirits will no longer protect this land."

"Rest up." Kakashi spoke to the group. "Tomorrow we shall leave. I know of two brothers and their sister, who will be willing to help us. They reside in the land of wind."

Shino walked to Sakura.

"I love you," he began. "When this is over, you will become my bride. Until then, I do not wish for you to doubt my love for you."

"I understand."

"I took your first kiss, because I felt it was rightfully mine." Shino leaned down toward her. "Though I can admit, I rather enjoyed it, and I might steal away the second or third before our wedding."

Sakura felt a blush cover her face, and quickly the metal worker moved in to capture her lips.

"Tomorrow we leave to avenge what has happened to our people, and to rid the world of a man who is a tyrant. My blossom, be strong and know that I will always protect you."

"And I you," she promised.

"Then let us rest for our journey together." Shino walked her to the tent she shared with her brother.

In the morning the band of twelve set off into the north to join forces with others to defeat a common enemy. Each confident they woud return to their village to start again.

* * *

so there it is. it was an experiment. i don't like it and will probably take it down. the ending...ugh.

terri


End file.
